Keputusan
by niedlichta
Summary: Dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri—atau setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan saat dia membuat keputusan. —Mello-centric, Implied MattxMello. Canon, mengambil setting di volume 7 saat Mello memutuskan untuk pergi. Written for FBI 2011 Challenge.


**oxoxoxo**

'_**Dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri—atau setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan saat dia membuat keputusan.'**_

**oxoxoxo**

**Keputusan**

**Sebuah **_**fanfiksi**_** karya niedlichta**

**Death Note adalah properti sah milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takesi Obata. Saya hanya menggunakan beberapa karakternya demi kesenangan pribadi, dan saya tidak meminta profit apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**oxoxoxo**

Mello menatap ransel yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya—miris bercampur kesal, dan mungkin kekecewaan, menumpuk di ulu hatinya. Perih, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memainkan genderang di jantungnya dan itu berpengaruh ke hatinya—atau apalah. Dia menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Hal ini bukan hanya karena dia telah mengalami sore yang penuh dengan kalimat pengetes detak jantung—tetapi lebih mengarah kepada _keputusan_ yang akan—bukan, yang _telah_ dia ambil. Jujur, dia—dia tidak rela melakukan hal ini.

Tetapi—pilihan _menyerahkan semuanya_ kepada _bocah itu_ dan tetap beraksi di bawah _bayang-bayang_ kesempurnaannya atau terbang keluar dan berusaha memecahkan masalah ini sendiri adalah hal yang retoris. Tidak mungkin seorang Mihael Jeevas membiarkan dirinya stagnan—berjalan di tempat, di bawah bayang-bayang. Tidak akan.

Meraih tas yang sejak tadi dia pandangi, ia teringat akan saat-saat pengambilan putusan ini terjadi.

**oxoxoxo**

'L tewas.'

Detak jantung yang terhenti. Dua kata penuh penyesalan terlontar, dan balasan keluar dari bibir yang gemetar.

'Lalu, L pilih siapa—Near atau aku?'

Helaan napas berat keluar sebelum kata-kata.

'Sebelum sempat memilih... dia tewas duluan.'

Bahu yang lemas. Mata yang membelalak saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan yang tak kalah mengejutkannya.

'Bagaimana kalau kau dan Near... Kalian bekerja sama?'

Tanpa sadar, gigitan di bibirnya telah mengeluarkan darah.

_Anak itu_. Dan _dirinya. Bekerja sama_?

Ekor mata Mello menusukkan pandangan kepada sosok berpostur kecil di sampingnya.

_Cih_.

**oxoxoxo**

Hal yang tak akan mungkin terjadi, ya, itu yang Mello pikirkan di kepalanya.

Dia bisa melakukan semuanya _sendiri_—bahkan tanpa _Near_ atau _siapapun_—iya 'kan?

Pemuda bersurai emas itu kini menatap cokelat batang yang ada di tangannya—hasil merogoh ransel sebelum menyandangkannya di punggung. Bekas gigitan di bibirnya tidak membantu mengembalikan selera makan sama sekali. Biasanya cokelat merupakan candu penghilang stres, zat penenang yang lebih ampuh daripada lima ampul obat bius—_setidaknya_ bagi Mello—tapi tidak _malam ini_.

Karena malam ini—dia akan _keluar_ dari tempat ini.

_Sendiri._

Dan keluar bukan berarti _kabur_.

_Dia tidak kabur_. Dia tidak lari karena dia takut bersanding dengan Near—dia hanya _muak_ menjadi yang kedua. Apapun yang dia lakukan akan selalu berada di bawah Near, harga dirinya selalu menolak untuk mengakui hal yang satuitu meski otaknya jauh lebih jujur—dan dia tidak akan maju jika dia terus berada di sini.

Dia sudah mengambil ini sebagai keputusan; ketetapan hidupnya, langkah yang harus dia ambil untuk dapat _mengalahkan_ Near.

Karena—pemuda penggila cokelat itu sudah memikirkannya—jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Near dengan menjadi hal putih bernama keadilan, dia akan mencoba masuk ke hal hitam bernama kejahatan. Jika dia tidak bisa menggunakan CIA atau FBI, dia bisa menggunakan mafia, dan itu akan jauh lebih mudah.

Mafia jarang yang memiliki otak lebih. Kalaupun ada, pasti digunakan dengan cara yang idiot. Karena itu, dia akan mudah mengendalikan mereka—yang dipenuhi nafsu itu. Dia bukanlah seorang pengkhianat—dia yakin dia bukan salah satu dari para desertir di luar sana. Dia hanya...

... menemukan cara yang tidak biasa untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan, itu saja.

Kaki-kakinya sedikit lagi akan melangkah ke luar gerbang dengan mantap—namun suara di kepalanya terus memaksanya agar _tidak_ menoleh ke belakang. Lupakan semua, atau dia akan tergoda untuk kembali. Ini adalah tindakan yang harus dia ambil, setidaknya hal ini sudah dia pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun—bahkan sebelum ada kejadian tadi sore—percayalah.

Hanya dia yang tahu kalau dia orang yang mudah panas dan langsung bertindak cepat—bahkan terlalu cepat dari pikirannya—meski begitu, dia percaya kalau itu adalah hal yang menjadi kelebihan sekaligus kekurangannya.

Dia bisa melakukan ini _sendiri_.

Dia yakin.

Hal yang dia perlukan hanyalah coklat, dan...

"...orang bodoh yang membantumu mengendalikan emosi."

Mello nyaris tergelincir rumput basah saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hai, Mello. Tidak kusangka kau akan benar-benar pergi," dia merasakan sosok berambut merah itu berdiri di belakangnya, menaruh jari telunjuk di kepala Mello. Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung mengernyit begitu merasakan jari tersebut mengantarkan bau tembakau ke hidungnya saat dia berbalik.

"Dan tidak kusangka juga kau masih merokok diam-diam di tempat yang sama," dia memutar bola matanya. "Pergi."

"Jadi arti kalimat 'aku sudah hampir berumur 15 tahun' itu memang benar-benar 'aku akan pergi sendiri', ya?" laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak memedulikan kata terakhir yang diucapkan temannya. "Dan, uh, setidaknya orang yang merokok diam-diam tidak akan membawa _carry bag_ sebesar itu, kurasa."

Mata beraura gelap milik pemuda dengan limit kesabaran rendah itu mengikuti ringisan sang teman hingga ke arah telunjuk pemuda itu mengarah sekarang—dan dia menemukan tas merah di samping gerbang.

Oh, bagus. Satu penghalang muncul.

"Ajak aku," pinta pemuda tersebut dengan nada rendah.

"Dalam mimpimu, Matt," Mello mendesis. "Aku tidak butuh penghalang ataupun bantuan—aku bisa melakukan apa yang kumau sendirian."

"Dalam mimpimu, Mello," Matt memutar matanya, mengembalikan kata-kata orang yang dianggapnya _sahabat_ itu dengan nada bosan. "Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Near sendirian—bahkan denganku, kau nyaris tidak bisa."

_Tepat sasaran_. Mello menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak ahli dalam berbicara—dan kau juga tidak butuh perkataan saat ini."

Mello hampir mundur selangkah saat dia merasa Matt maju ke arahnya—tapi dia menahan langkahnya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan takut dengan percobaan intimidasi oleh Matt. Tidak akan. Terlebih, saat jari-jari Matt menyapu rambut yang menutupi sisi wajah kirinya ke belakang telinga, dia hanya diam—mengakukan badan di sana.

"...kumohon, Mello," napas hangat pemuda itu menggelitik telinga dan kulit Mello, terlebih ketika pemuda berambut sewarna darah itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "Kau tahu kalau aku bukan penghalang."

Mello masih membatu.

"Bukan kau yang tidak membutuhkan bantuan—aku yang membutuhkannya."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol," Mello ingin sekali meninju pemuda itu, jika dia tidak ingat kalau dia masih berada di lingkungan Wammy's House. "Kau... masih baik-baik saja di sini."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih bahu temannya—setidaknya satu-satunya teman yang bisa dia percaya di sini—dan menatap zamrud Matt yang kelihatan menyala.

"Kau tidak perlu..." jeda sebentar untuk berpikir, "...kau tidak perlu repot-repot _terjun_ denganku."

Matt _mengerti_ hal itu. Tapi dia _menolak_ untuk mematuhinya.

"Ini _keputusanku_ sendiri," ujarnya kalem. "Kau terjun, aku akan menyusul—bahkan membawakanmu parasut. Kau pergi—maka aku juga."

"Demi Tuhan, Matt!" Mello putus asa. "Apa kau tidak punya ambisi untuk jadi lebih baik atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu berpikir lebih jernih? Ini masalahku, dan kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku punya," potong Matt. Tatapannya serius—dan Mello bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasakan kalau zamrud itu bisa mengeluarkan tatapan seperti ini. Napas mereka beradu karena kedekatan wajah mereka, dan tangan kanannya diperangkap oleh Matt agar dia tidak lari. "Karena itu—aku ikut denganmu."

"A—"

"Karena ambisiku adalah..." dia berusaha agar tatapan zamrud itu tidak mengintimidasinya, tapi gagal karena Matt lebih keras kepala darinya. "... _kau_."

"...cih—dasar..."

Dan sekarang, di saat dia tahu bahwa membantah tidak lagi berguna dan lebih baik melangkah ke luar dengan bocah ini mengikutinya di belakang—Mello menyadari di mana kesalahannya.

Dia _berhenti_ dan _menoleh ke belakang_.

Yah—setidaknya kini mereka memiliki _keputusan_ yang serupa... meski dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia tidak akan _sendirian lagi _sekarang.

"Berhenti cengar-cengir di belakangku, Bodoh!"

**oxoxoxo**

**Tamat**

**oxoxoxo**

Jadi... Saya sepertinya masih galau pasca kematian L dan malah nemu ide buat fanfic ini pas ngebaca ulang Death Note vol. 7 =)) *gegulingan* Minim deskrip, iya, kebanyakan bacot Matt ama Mello di sini. Salahkan ke-vakum-an saya di dunia tuli-menulis selama nyaris 5 bulan. *guling lagi*

Ini fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom Death Note, ya. :) Saya kayaknya masih terpesona sama manga yang satu ini—terutama sama aura L :D Dan juga ke-tsundere-an Mello. *cough*

Jadi—menurut temen-temen, fanfic ini gimana?

Komentar dan kritik akan selalu diterima :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
